warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowstar (Pandora910)
: Shadowstar is a large, muscular black tom with yellow eyes History In the Super Edition Arc ''Flowerstar's Judgement Shadowpaw does not formally appear in ''Flowerstar's Judgement but is listed in the allegiances. Dawnstar's Trouble When Flowerstar is taking the apprentices to visit the Moonstone they encounter Shadowpelt's patrol. She tells them that the branch serving a bridge between their territories was broken. Shadowpelt promises to tell Crowstar so that they can find a new way over. At the next gathering, Hawkface is announce to have died from old age and that Shadowpelt has been named the new deputy. Shadowpelt is shown visibly uncomfortable when Crowstar is clearly sick at the gathering. At the next gathering, Shadowstar announces that Crowstar was killed by his illness and that he named Tawnytail as his deputy as well as Bonefur and Icepool as warriors. When the flooding gets worse, Flowerstar leads a patrol to MoonClan camp to talk to Shadowstar about building a barrier, Shadowstar agrees to this. At the next gathering, Shadowstar tells the other Clans about the battle and continues to accuse them of stealing prey, as well as announcing the death of Tawnytail with the new deputy being Violetfur. After Thornpelt's exile, Shadowstar greets Flowerstar and asks about Thornpelt. During the fire, Ravenheart explains that Shadowstar sends his best wishes to SunClan. At Dawnstar's first gathering as leader, Shadowstar insists that she starts the gathering off, he later announces Ebonywing's kits. When Thornstar suggests the Clans join together, Shadowstar says that the Clans have survived just find on their own. He then calls him clueless before leading his Clan home. Shadowstar visits SunClan camp before the battle and suggests that LichenClan, MoonClan and SunClan team up against Thornstar to end his plan. He then offers his camp as a safe space for all cats not fighting in the battle. Shadowstar welcomes the SunClan cats to his camp, he also tells that Falconkit will be helping by keeping the younger kits safe. Shadowstar gives an inspiring speech before heading out with the other leaders. During the battle, Yarrowtail says he saw Echoheart and Thornstar fighting Frostfire and Shadowstar and that Shadowstar had lost a life. After the battle in the small gathering, Shadowstar welcomes Dawnstar. He happily cheers for Riverstar as the new leader of AshClan. In the A New Horizon Arc [[Sun Awakening (Pandora910) |''Sun Awakening]]'' Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Feathercloud: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: Oneflight: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Ashbird: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Spidertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: Cinderfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Ebonywing: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Shadeflower: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brother: Breezeclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: Ravenwing: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Stormfall: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mistflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Ashfeather: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Rainpetal: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Fogbreeze: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephew: Breezetail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Tree Leader Info }} Images Category:MoonClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Cats Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:Pandora910 Category:Pandora's Cats Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters